


Well, How Could I Refuse?

by MagicaCat



Category: Bittybones - Fandom
Genre: 18+ only please, Consensual, NSFW, One Shot, Other, Size Difference, Swearing, adult, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: I thought my poor Bitty was sick but a more experienced friend says it's something else... Should I offer my help..?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, here, you sinners! I'll probably delete/orphan this out of sheer embarrassment - but it was FUN to write >:)
> 
> NOTE: This is not a self insert. Reader isn't gender specified but has a nickname. Bitty is a BittyBones but again, he's not specified as a particular kind. I was deliberately ambiguous :P  
> Enjoy ;)

“I’m kinda worried about him” I fretted, looking at the closed door of the dollhouse. “One minute he’s snarling at me, the next he seems to want constant attention. It’s not like him.”  
“Is THAT all? God, I thought there was actually something wrong the way you were talking!” The amusement in her tone made me bristle.  
“There IS something wrong, have you even been listening??”  
She sighed patiently and I moved the phone away from my ear a bit. I hated the sound of someone breathing down a handset. ‘There’s nothing wrong with him. It sounds like he’s just in heat.”  
“Heat?” I was puzzled. “What, like a cat?”  
“Similar. To put it bluntly, he’ll be feeling horny... and probably will be taking care of himself” she finished the sentence delicately after I’d accidentally spluttered at her choice of words. “Bitty heat can be pretty intense, not to mention painful.”  
“Oh Christ” I was even more worried now. “So what do I do?”  
“Well...” There was definite mirth in her tone now. “You could always offer a.. helping hand.”  
I gaped at the phone for a moment even though she couldn’t see me. “I could WHAT?”  
“Oh don’t be such a prude” she scoffed. “I do it for my guys all the time and we don’t even have the kind of bond you two do. You’re always saying how much you love him-“  
“NOT LIKE THAT!” I yelped and she burst out laughing.  
“Oh come on. It’s no different from giving a sympathy fuck when a friend’s on a dry spell.”  
“I wouldn’t know” I said primly and she huffed in my ear.  
“Yes, okay, Ace to the max-“  
“I’m DEMIsexual” I corrected. “It’s hardly my fault that humans just aren’t worth the trouble of maintaining an emotional connection with for the sake of a- a-“  
“Good seeing to?” she suggested helpfully, and I couldn’t help giggling.  
"Are there... y'know... toys for Bitties?"  
"Probably." I could sense her shrug. "You're creative, you could always make him a doll. But don't you think he'd prefer a nice, warm-"  
"We're NOT having this conversation" I said through clenched teeth. "That's just-"  
"Were you bullshitting when you said they're nothing like pets?" she interrupted.  
"No I wasn't! They're sensitive, intelligent, caring, SENTIENT people!" I replied heatedly. "They're just small, that's all.”  
“Well then. Would you see a human in pain if you had the power to help? Actually, let me rephrase that,” she giggled at my automatic ‘ehh’, “Would you see someone you love in pain when you have the power to help?”  
“..No. But-“  
“Does it bother you that much?” she asked, her tone genuinely surprised. I felt myself blush.  
“I- think it’s a bit... weird, I’m not gonna lie. You know my opinion on so-called "weird" practices though.”  
“Then what’s the problem? They can GIVE consent, they’re not mindless animals.” Her voice softened as I heard a small ‘pop’ from the other side of the line. “My Eddie’s smarter than most of my friends!”  
“Gee thanks.”  
No problem!” she giggled cheerfully. “In all seriousness, I don’t see your issue. You’re not sex-repulsed, you have an emotional connection with the little guy, it’s obvious he loves you as much as you love him-“  
“Stop” I groaned. “Stop trying to guilt trip me.”  
“I’m not” she said, her tone serious now. “It’s no different than you helping him bathe, if you think about it.” She paused and her tone went sly. “Besides, you never know. You might enjoy it too...”  
I yelped and hung the phone up on her laughter, my face burning. 

*

I decided to do my own research. Turns out she was right, damn her – Bitty heat WAS pretty intense and could drive the poor things crazy with hormones and sometimes actual pain if they didn’t get some kind of relief. Thinking of my poor little buddy like that made my heart squeeze in sympathy. We had only been friends for a few weeks – less than a month, now I thought about it – but we’d bonded pretty tightly.  
I gritted my teeth and typed a search for Bitty sized “toys” into the address bar but it was all innocent hits that showed up. As a last resort, I logged into a Bitty Care forum and typed “heat” into the site search. To my amazement, there was an entire forum on it’s own dedicated to it and I found that my dear friend had been right yet again. More than a few caregivers seemed to be more than willing to ‘help’ their little friends. I read a few of the stories and tips with wide eyes, a small part of me thinking “what. The. FUCK?!” but... honestly, I was starting to get curious.  
One forum member (appropriately enough with the username “Mommy_Kink") was pretty open about her relationship with her Bitty. ‘It brings us closer, and I love him too much to see him suffer – because they DO suffer. People might find it odd but it’s not like I bring it up at dinner parties! I love our ‘alone time’ and my Bitty does too; he initiates things more than I do! And I have to say... humans don't put in half the care and attention that he does!”  
She went on to describe a few experiences, assuring us that her ‘Brassy’ was happy for her to share them, and to my shame I felt myself actually getting... excited. There was something about being so in control, giving such pleasure to someone who was helpless putty in my hands.  
But that certainly didn't mean I was seriously considering this! Control fantasies aside, it was too weird to even think about.

"CG?" 

I felt a little weight on my shoulder and swallowed a gasp. How long had he been sitting there?

"He-ey. You feeling better?" I asked, quickly closing the laptop and reaching up to pet him.  
He was burning up.  
I scooped him off my shoulder to look properly at him, my heart racing in fright.

" 'M okay, CG" (the nickname was due to him calling me "Caregiver" when we first met). "Just need a hug..." He held out his arms and I nuzzled his torso, feeling the heat from inches away.

"Sweetie, you don't seem well" I fretted. "Should I make you a doctor's appointment?"

He shook his head, idly twirling my hair in gentle fingers. His little cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked heavy. I had to know.  
Swallowing hard and feeling my owns cheeks turn red, I took a deep breath. "Sweetie... I was talking to... a friend. She- er- well, she knows more about Bitties than I do and... well she says- I mean... she said you might be... i-in heat?" I cringed at the way my voice squeaked at the end.  
His eyes went wide and his little cheeks flushed even more.  
"Uh... I- I didn't- want you to know" he said looking away.  
I felt my heart melt. "Why? It's NATURAL. Nothing to be ashamed of!"  
"Yeaah..." he was rubbing the back of his neck, blushing, not meeting my gaze. Maybe it was the aftermath of those stories but I felt a sudden surge of... desire. Oh God.  
"Hey." I put a fingertip on his cheek and turned his face gently so he was looking at me. "Look, I- you know I love you, right?"  
He held onto my finger and nodded. I stroked his cheek and his eyes closed, lazily.  
"Uh- I won't be upset if you don't... take me up on this or anything, but-"  
His eyes snapped open and he stared at me, open mouthed. Well, I'd started...  
"So uh- If you want me to... help... I'd, uh-"  
"You- you'd do that?"  
I nodded, suddenly unable to speak, the desire flooding through me reflected in his eyes.  
"Just tell me what you want." My God, I'd never heard that husky tone from my own throat.  
"I-" He was blushing furiously but I saw his hands move hesitantly to his jacket and followed his lead, gently slipping it off his shoulders. I began rubbing little circles on his back and he gasped at the touch, leaning into my hand. I lifted him up and nuzzled his chest again, feeling his hands twist in my hair.  
Following instinct, I lifted his tank top using my tongue, feeling the heat from his bones.  
"Oh my god..."  
"This okay?" I murmured, pulling back a little. He nodded and I lifted his top up and off.  
God he was gorgeous.  
I'd always thought so but seeing him there, panting with lust, helpless...  
I leaned down and kissed his chest, touching my tongue to his ribs and he pulled gently at my hair. "If you want me to stop-"  
"No" he gasped. "More. Please CG."  
I grinned at him. "As you wish."  
Kerping eye contact, I used a fingertip to stroke the front of his jeans and he bucked against my hand.  
"Like that, sweetie?"  
"Mmmf..."  
"How about this..."  
I gently removed them completely and gasped. God, he may have been small but he was perfectly formed.  
"D- don't look..."  
"But you're beautiful" I told him, kissing him and nudging his hands away as he tried to cover up, replacing them with my tongue.  
"I'm no-o-t!" he gasped, bucking against me as I circled him with the tip of my tongue, then gently lapped at his inner thighs before moving up his length again.  
"Oh but you are..."  
Fuck, I was... I held him in one hand, concentrating on the places he was gently directing me to while my other hand was inside my own underwear.  
"CG," he moaned. "Ple-ease..."  
I swirled my tongue around him again and used my lips, feeling him buck and moan, using my other hand to recreate his movements.  
He threw back his head, his hands in my hair, calling my name as he came, but I didn't let up. I continued using my tongue on his inner thighs, kissing now, teasing then, until he was rock hard again and breathlessly moaning my name, asking for more, pressing himself against my lips, wordlessly demanding.  
Well how could I refuse?

Afterward, he lay spent, panting, his warm bones curled in my palm as I stroked him. I was feeling pretty spent myself - watching him was the biggest turn on I'd ever experienced.  
I nestled him against my chest and lay back, covering him with my hand, smiling as I tucked the mental images away.  
"CG?"  
"Hmm?"  
He raised his little head to smile at me, his eyes half lidded. "I didn't know you were into that."  
I had to laugh. "Neither did I." A thought occured to me. "Hey, how long do Bitty heats last?"  
"About a week."  
So that left us... three days. Three days where he'd need relief on a regular basis.  
The same thought appeared to be on his mind too and I saw his eyes glow as he smirked at me. They weren't the only things that were glowing and I was feeling that tingle start again as his eyes roamed over me.  
"This time it's MY turn" he said in a low growl, his smirk turning to a grin as he ran his tongue over his teeth.  
Well. How could I refuse...?


End file.
